1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting lower alkyl esters of fatty acids to the corresponding fatty acids by a two-stage acidification process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lower alkyl esters of fatty acids may be formed in a number of ways. As an example, lower alkyl esters of fatty acids are formed as a by-product when vegetable oil deodorizer distillate is processed in a conventional manner to obtain tocopherols. It is often desirable to obtain the corresponding fatty acids from these esters. Prior attempts to derive acids from these esters have involved removal of the solvent by distillation prior to acidification. This has led to objectional foaming of the reaction mixture. In other attempts to obtain the fatty acids from the corresponding fatty acid esters, removal of the solvents by distillation after acidification has been found to result in considerable re-esterification which, of course, is objectionable. It has now been found that by the proper use of a two-stage acidification with intermediate distillation, fatty acids can be derived from these esters efficiently. The fatty acids so-derived have utility in a number of fields, e.g., in the manufacture of plasticizers, surfactants, lubricants, heat and light stabilizers, etc., as is well known in the art.